Season 1
This page is dedicated to the first season of ABC's How to Get Away with Murder. The series was picked up on May 8, 2014. The season consists of a total of fifteen episodes. It premiered on September 25, 2014 with "Pilot", and concluded with "It's All My Fault" on February 26, 2015. Season Summary Annalise Keating (Academy-Award Winner Viola Davis) is everything you hope your Criminal Law professor will be - brilliant, passionate, creative and charismatic. She's also everything you don't expect - sexy, glamorous, unpredictable and dangerous. As fearless in the courtroom as she is in the classroom, Annalise is a defense attorney who represents the most hardened, violent criminals - people who've committed everything from fraud to arson to murder - and she'll do almost anything to win their freedom. On the surface, Annalise seems like she has it all - a successful career and loving husband, Sam (Tom Verica) - but her relationship with a local Philadelphia detective, Nate (Billy Brown), will force her to confront secrets about her life she never saw coming. Each year, Annalise selects a group of the smartest, most promising students to come work at her law firm. The students vying for this coveted position include Wes Gibbins (Alfred Enoch), a wide-eyed, likable boy-next-door recently accepted off the waitlist; Michaela Pratt (Aja Naomi King), a confident, ambitious overachiever born knowing how to "lean in;" Connor Walsh (Jack Falahee), a sly, sophisticated heartbreaker used to getting any prize he lays his eyes on; Laurel Castillo (Karla Souza), a quiet, sensitive idealist who's easy to underestimate and Asher Millstone (Matt McGorry), an entitled know-it-all born into a world of Ivy League educations and country club memberships. The students all work under two of Annalise's dedicated associates: Frank Delfino (Charlie Weber), a local Philly boy done good, and Bonnie Winterbottom (Liza Weil), a sweet, observant team-player with a hidden edge. Early in the first season, Wes becomes entangled with his mysterious neighbor, Rebecca (Katie Findlay), after she becomes the main suspect in the murder of a beautiful university coed. Annalise's involvement with Rebecca's case will challenge her students' values, convictions, and dreams, as she teaches them the dark truth about the law and our justice system. It's worth it though. Working for Annalise is the opportunity of a lifetime, one that can change the course of our students' lives forever, which is exactly what happens when they find themselves involved in a murder plot that will rock the entire university. Cast For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' Starring *Viola Davis - Annalise Keating (15/15) *Billy Brown - Nate Lahey (15/15) *Alfred Enoch - Wes Gibbins (15/15) *Jack Falahee - Connor Walsh (15/15) *Katie Findlay - Rebecca Sutter (15/15) *Aja Naomi King - Michaela Pratt (15/15) *Matt McGorry - Asher Millstone (15/15) *Karla Souza - Laurel Castillo (15/15) *Charlie Weber - Frank Delfino (15/15) *Liza Weil - Bonnie Winterbottom (15/15) Recurring *Tom Verica - Sam Keating (11/15) *Conrad Ricamora - Oliver Hampton (9/15) *Megan West - Lila Stangard (6/15) *Arjun Gupta - Kan (5/15) *Lenny Platt - Griffin O'Reilly (5/15) *Alysia Reiner - Wendy Parks (4/15) *Marcia Gay Harden - Hannah Keating (3/15) *Lynn Whitfield - Mary Walker (3/15) *April Parker Jones - Claire Bryce (3/15) *Jack Mikesell - Rudy Walters (3/15) *Elliot Knight - Aiden Walker (2/15) *Tamlyn Tomita - Carol Morrow (2/15) *John Eric Montana - Robert Hemmings (2/15) *Ellen Haun - Ms. Chapin (2/15) Minor ''(by episode) *Michael Gaston - Henry Williams ("Pilot") *Suzanne Savoy - Kathy Powell ("Pilot") *Andrea Syglowski - Gina Sadowski ("Pilot") *Dave Droxler - Gill ("Pilot") *Kate Kearney-Patch - Linda Tanner ("Pilot") *Joseph Melendez - Lionel Bryant ("Pilot") *Susan Wilder - Agnes Kaufman ("Pilot") *Greg Wood - Arthur Kaufman ("Pilot") *Laura Coover - Eloise St. Vincent ("It's All Her Fault") *Steven Weber - Max St. Vincent ("It's All Her Fault") *Jill Remez - Lucinda Blair ("It's All Her Fault") *Tye Alexander - Jake Dorsey ("It's All Her Fault") *Susanne Sena - Mrs. Taylor ("It's All Her Fault") *Wes Armstrong - Bill ("It's All Her Fault") *Jason Gedrick - Gabriel Shaw ("Smile, or Go to Jail") *Ana Ortiz - Paula Murphy ("Smile, or Go to Jail") *David Denman - Kevin Murphy ("Smile, or Go to Jail") *John Getz - David Dolan ("Smile, or Go to Jail") *Tom Beyer - Trent Davis ("Smile, or Go to Jail") *Joshua Wolf Coleman - Ted ("Smile, or Go to Jail") *Steven M. Gagnon - James Nelson ("Smile, or Go to Jail") *Katherine Kirkpatrick - Alice ("Smile, or Go to Jail") *Eva La Dare - Leah ("Smile, or Go to Jail") *James McAndrew - Clayton ("Smile, or Go to Jail") *Tim Griffin - Caleb Abernathy ("Let's Get to Scooping") *Sara Paxton - Talia Lewis ("Let's Get to Scooping") *Niko Pepaj - Paxton Curtis ("Let's Get to Scooping") *Tony Elias - Jimmy Wordshaw ("Let's Get to Scooping") *Elizabeth Perkins - Marren Trudeau ("Let's Get to Scooping") *Bob Rumnock - Granville Killinger ("Let's Get to Scooping") *Jeff Austin - Matthew Joseph ("Let's Get to Scooping") *Daniel Nguyen - Evan Blackstone ("Let's Get to Scooping") *Tai Bennett - Gene Wallace ("Let's Get to Scooping") *Karen Malina White - Carla Brookings ("Let's Get to Scooping") *Jeff L. Williams - Elias Edson ("Let's Get to Scooping") *Tracy Vilar - Prosecutor Barker ("We're Not Friends") *Amy Pietz - Sharon Remini ("We're Not Friends") *Julian de la Celle - Ryan Remini ("We're Not Friends") *Eamon Hunt - Colton Lee ("We're Not Friends") *Pamela Shaddock - Ms. Medick ("We're Not Friends") *Gregory North - Gary Miller ("We're Not Friends") *Peter Macon - David Allen ("Freakin' Whack-a-Mole") *John Posey - William Millstone ("Freakin' Whack-a-Mole") *David Gautreaux - Art Trucco ("Freakin' Whack-a-Mole") *Jim Turner - George Gabler ("Freakin' Whack-a-Mole") *John Burke - Vince Travers ("Freakin' Whack-a-Mole") *Eric Davis - Clark Byers ("Freakin' Whack-a-Mole") *Donna Pieroni - Linda Morelli ("Freakin' Whack-a-Mole") *Rosalyn Sidewater - Gloria ("Freakin' Whack-a-Mole") *Greg Germann - Jared Keegan ("He Deserved to Die") *Michael Adam Hamilton - Julien ("He Deserved to Die") *Mark Adair-Rios - Erik Turner ("He Deserved to Die") *Van Epperson - Silas Root ("He Deserved to Die") *Dean Cameron - Jim Buchanan ("He Deserved to Die") *Bonnie Burroughs - Mrs. Stangard ("He Deserved to Die") *Graham Sibley - Peyton Whitmore ("He Deserved to Die") *Sarah McMullen - Ally Burnham ("He Deserved to Die") *Stacy Edwards - Gretchen Thomas ("He Has a Wife") *David Burke - Mr. Thomas ("He Has a Wife") *Max Gray Wilbur - Cody Thomas ("He Has a Wife") *Aubrey Manning - Claire ("He Has a Wife") *Jeff De Serrano - Hector Rodriguez ("He Has a Wife") *Catherine Carlen - Emily Hargrove ("He Has a Wife") *Katie Cleary - Sasha ("He Has a Wife") *Tom Robinson - Kenny Thomas ("He Has a Wife") *Makenna James - Mia Thomas ("He Has a Wife") *Pat Healy - Dennis ("Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me") *Faran Tahir - Terrence Amos ("Hello, Raskolnikov") *Trevor J. Davis - Mr. Ingram ("Hello, Raskolnikov") *Jackie Geary - Jackie Groves ("Best Christmas Ever") *José Zúniga - Mr. Castillo ("Best Christmas Ever") *Tabitha Morella - Lynn Applewhite ("Best Christmas Ever") *Tayler Robinson - Rachel Parker ("Best Christmas Ever") *Jennifer Christopher - Gemma Walsh ("Best Christmas Ever") *Brynn Thayer - Elena Castillo ("Best Christmas Ever") *Innis Casey - Adrian Castillo ("Best Christmas Ever") *Vince Duvall - Roger Galvinson ("Best Christmas Ever") *James Logan - Vince Groves ("Best Christmas Ever") *Peter Onorati - Leo Lombardo ("She's a Murderer") *Michael McGrady - AUSA Hobbs ("She's a Murderer") *Karl Makinen - Paul Lombardo ("She's a Murderer") *Hector Bustamante - Pedro Hortus ("She's a Murderer") *Matthew Downs - Anthony Fain ("She's a Murderer") *Thomas W. Ashworth - Mr. Fisher ("She's a Murderer") *Nelson Lee Mashita - Gene Escobar ("She's a Murderer") *Jerry Hauck - James Badgely ("She's a Murderer") *Cyrus Deboo - Tim Dozier ("She's a Murderer") *Marie Caldare - Mrs. Lombardo ("She's a Murderer") *Cicely Tyson - Ophelia Harkness ("Mama's Here Now") *Michelle Hurd - Amanda Winthrop ("Mama's Here Now") *Mark Famiglietti - David Tucker ("Mama's Here Now") *Mageina Tovah - Jolene Samuels ("Mama's Here Now") *Andrew Friedman - Mr. Fowler ("Mama's Here Now") *Jeris Lee Poindexter - James Smalley ("Mama's Here Now") *Brett Zimmerman - Orrin Driver ("Mama's Here Now") *Chris Kos - Chad Manning ("Mama's Here Now") *Teresa Huang - Annabelle Grimes ("Mama's Here Now") *Tom Everett Scott - Andrew Crawford ("The Night Lila Died") *Lilli Birdsell - Agnes Wills ("The Night Lila Died") *Nick Warnock - Trent Stockton ("The Night Lila Died") *Mari Weiss - Clarice Redding ("The Night Lila Died") *Karl T. Wright - Bradford Wilkins ("The Night Lila Died") *Sharon Omi - Karen Hawley ("The Night Lila Died") *Dan Martin - Joe ("The Night Lila Died") *Lou Richards - Bernard ("The Night Lila Died") *Caleb Mixson - Zach ("The Night Lila Died") *Christina Leone - Buffy ("The Night Lila Died") *Sarah Burns - Emily Sinclair ("It's All My Fault") Episodes Trivia *Due to this being the first season, it introduces the original main characters: Annalise Keating (Viola Davis), Nate Lahey (Billy Brown), Wes Gibbins (Alfred Enoch), Connor Walsh (Jack Falahee), Rebecca Sutter (Katie Findlay), Michaela Pratt (Aja Naomi King), Asher Millstone (Matt McGorry), Laurel Castillo (Karla Souza), Frank Delfino (Charlie Weber), and Bonnie Winterbottom (Liza Weil). **This is the only season to feature Findlay as a series' regular. Gallery Gallery of photographic posters used to promote the season. Promo S1 01.png References Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Episodes